


Winter Wonderland

by pajama_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Sonic takes Shadow to Holoska.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Winter Wonderland

Shadow by no means enjoyed the cold weather. 

Sure, unlike Sonic he had chest fur but that wouldn't make any difference in  _ Holoska. _

Sonic could have brought him just about anywhere on the planet, but the coldest place imaginable? He shouldn't be so surprised.

He guesses it was better than being dragged out to the broken and abandoned ruins of the former Eggman land. Most of it was destroyed by Dark Gaia anyway, but it was still creepy nonetheless.

To make matters worse Sonic wanted them to go at  _ night.  _ It was cold enough as it is, but wasn't he smart enough to know the temperature drastically dropped anywhere during the night time?

Apparently not since they were here.

"Care to explain to me why you dragged me halfway across the planet to a frozen wonderland?"

"It's a surprise, Shadow." Sonic winked back at the grumpy expression Shadow made. Sonic tended to always be impulsive and Shadow had yet to adjust to it.

Despite that he loved him anyway.

"This surprise couldn't have waited until morning?"

"Nope! It only happens at night so be patient." Which really was ironic of  _ him  _ of all people to say. 

Shadow felt a little wary of that, a frown now sporting his face. His first thoughts went to Sonic turning into a werehog again, but if that were the case it would have happened by now.

Thankfully he was still the same blue hedgehog he's come to know and love.

"Here!" Sonic abruptly stopped causing Shadow to run right into his quills. Shadow grumbled, taking in the scenery around him and..

And they were in the middle of nowhere. Only a trail of snow glittered on the ground leading to.. More snow. 

Great.

Fantastic.

"Wow, how wonderful. Snow." Shadow said dryly, kicking said snow and watched it blow away in the wind. Another "friendly" reminder of how cold it was.

Sonic tsked, waving his finger at Shadow and smiled as if he knew something Shadow didn't. Always a competition with him.

"Look up, Shads." Sonic grinned, standing beside him and Shadow did as he was told. 

In the sky were various colors of blue, green and purple mixed together; the colorful light waves stretching throughout the night sky. To see an aurora for the first time in person was actually breathtaking.

The stars sparkled around the color filled night sky and he'd be lying if he said it didn't light up his night, even if it were a little.

It also reminded him of how much of a romantic Sonic could be. He always came running up to him with a bundle of flowers recently picked from a flower field, or came out of nowhere just to steal a kiss, dragged him out in the middle of a grassland just so they can have a private, peaceful picnic. The list went on.

It was actually really sweet. 

"Beautiful, right?" Sonic asked gently, still staring up at the sky.

Feeling a rush of affection surge through him Shadow gently took Sonic's hand in his and felt Sonic instantly squeeze his hand.

"Yeah, you are—" Shadow internally cussed, snapping his head away from Sonic. "It  _ is.  _ The sky, I mean."

Oh how he was cursed with such awkwardness when it came to expressing himself, or rather his affection. 

Deciding to change the subject before Sonic could tease him Shadow spoke up once more.

"So you took me out here to sightsee?" Shadow asked incredulously. Again, he really shouldn't be surprised.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sonic laughed, earning a gentle shove in response.

"You're an idiot."

"You love me anyway." Sonic was grinning ear to ear. Shadow's face started feeling warm for the first time tonight and he couldn't help the sigh and a small smile now on his face.

Sonic's good nature really was infectious.

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Its been snowing a lot and I got inspired to write this, sorry it's so short aaa
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
